Natsu Inu-Taisho Dragneel
by Rider Blaze
Summary: Por como se dieron las cosas en los últimos 7 años, Natsu se empeñara en hacerse más fuerte, para devolver a Fairy Tail en sus antiguos tiempos de gloria. Natsu- Seré más fuerte, no importa como. Además, quien dice que los demonios son todos malos? Más fuerte-Menos inocente (pero no tanto)- Mitad demonio- Harem
1. Prologo

**Natsu Inu-Taisho Dragneel**

Era un día como cualquiera en Magnolia, los adultos trabajando, los niños jugando, los pájaros volando, etc, etc…

Después de haber decidido que van a competir en los próximos Grandes Juegos Mágicos, los miembros que regresan de Fairy Tail deciden utilizar su tiempo restante para entrenar con el fin de compensar por haber estado ausente durante los últimos siete años. Los miembros del equipo de Natsu, Juvia , Levy, Wendy y Charle van acompañados con Jet y Droy a la playa para entrenar. Sin embargo, el grupo se distrae y empieza a relajarse, nadar en el agua, construir castillos de arena, comer y tomar el sol. Mientras jugaban en el agua, Lucy le pregunta a Levy si todos los miembros de la Isla Tenrou están aquí pero Levy le dice que los demás se fueron a entrenar a otra parte. Lucy se empieza a reír de Levy porque ella quería ir con Gajeel en su entrenamiento secreto.

Esa tarde, grupo se divide para entrenar. Lucy convoca a Capricornio para que la ayude a incrementar su poder mágico. Lucy parecía que le estaba yendo bien en un primer momento,pero pronto ella se desploma por el agotamiento. Mientras que Lucy recupera el aliento, Capricornio le dice que su madre también entreno para mejorar su magia celestial. Cuando pudo hablar, Lucy empieza a hablar con Capricornio, acerca de la magia de uno,la fuente de toda la Magia, lo que Hades estaba tratando de conseguir. Lucy le dice a Capricornio que su madre le había hablado sobre ella en el pasado, su madre le había dicho a Lucy que toda la magia se originó del amor. Capricornio le sonríe a Lucy,muy feliz por lo que le había dicho.

A lo largo de la playa, Gray, Juvia y Erza están practicando su magia por sí mismos, Levy está ayudando a Wendy a leer las notas que le dio Porlyusica al mismo tiempo Happy anima a Natsu para que siga con su entrenamiento. Esa noche, las chicas deciden bañarse en las aguas termales. A medida que el grupo se relaja, los puntos de Lucy a las estrellas y el grupo comienza a preguntarse cuáles son los otros miembros están haciendo y si están mirando a las estrellas como ellos. Lucy decide que va a poner más esfuerzo en su entrenamiento.

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Juvia y Charle están seguros de que todavía tiene tiempo suficiente para mejorar su poder mágico y ponerse al día con el mundo. Lucy estaba hablando con Happy sobre el tiempo restante para que entrenen. En ese momento Virgo aparece de repente, diciéndole a Lucy e informándola sobre una emergencia. Virgo informa al grupo que el mundo de los Espíritus Estelares se encuentra al borde de la destrucción y les pide que la acompañe para salvarlo. Entonces se dan cuenta de que alguien faltaba y ese era Natsu. Todos se preguntaban dónde podía estar metido ese chico, pero Gray dijo que no había tiempo de buscarlo, por esta vez, tendrían que irse sin él. Virgo entonces insistió en que vayan a buscarlo pero los otros lamentablemente refutaron. Viendo que su sorpresa estaba frustrada decidió decirles la verdad. Los espíritus estelares estaban organizando una sorpresa de bienvenida después de 7 largos años, lo cual sorprende a los demás. Por un lado estaban agradecidos por ese lindo gesto pero Lucy le dijo a Virgo que no lo vuelva a hacer ya que se había alarmado mucho por lo que Virgo le pide disculpas y pregunta una de sus clásicas.

-¿Me va a castigar, Hime?

Por lo que Lucy le dice algo suspirando algo cansada.

-No, y deja de preguntar por favor.

¿Qué onda con su espíritu y su masoquismo?

En fin, volviendo al tema, una vez Virgo los tele transportó a todos al mundo espiritual fueron recibidos con un gran…

SORPRESAAAAAAAA…

Por parte de los espiritus.

El grupo comienza entonces la fiesta con numerosos espíritus estelares, Gray saluda a Loke y Wendy saluda a Horologium, mientras que Juvia inicia una conversación con Aquario quien le pregunta si tiene un novio. Por otra parte, Levy está admirando todos los libros que hay allí y se complace al saber que Crux está dispuesto a darle uno a ella como un regalo. Mientras tanto, Happy y Charle se encuentran con Plue y muchos otros espíritus iguales a el. Mientras que Erza está siendo admirada por Taurus por su hermoso cuerpo, Natsu se come algo de comida, pero la escupe cuando se da cuenta de que estaba comiendo cangrejos y cordero en frente de Cáncer y Aries. Por otra parte Lucy y Gray admiran el mundo de los espíritus estelares y les complace saber que tienen muchos amigos allí. Lyra a continuación, comienza a tocar su escuchan la canción de Lyra, Lucy recuerda a su padre y comienza a llorar de alegría, diciendoles a todos que ella los ama

Después de la fiesta el grupo se prepara para volver, con todos los espíritus que prometen ser excelentes compañeros y pidiendo a los otros para que cuidaran de Lucy.

Erza y Gray se están preparando para volver al entrenamiento, creyendo que todavía le queda tiempo para entrenar. Sin embargo, Virgo le informa a los dos que el tiempo es diferente cuando estás en el mundo de los espíritus estelares. Los dos están felices de oír esto, pensando que un año en el mundo de los espíritus estelares es igual a un día en el mundo de los humanos. Sin embargo Virgo les dice que es todo lo contrario, un día en el mundo de los espíritus estelares es igual a tres meses en el mundo de los humanos, dejando al grupo sin habla, ya que son transportados de vuelta al mundo de lo humanos. El grupo entonces son bienvenidos por Jet y Droy quien les informa a ellos que sólo tienen 5 días para que comiencen los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Erza y Gray caen al piso murmurando todo el tiempo que teníamos… perdido. Lucy le exige al rey de los espirítus estelares que le devuelva el tiempo que perdieron.

El grupo explico entonces a Jet y Droy toda la situación alarmándolos de gran manera. Pero notaron la ausencia de cierto pelirosa a lo que les llego la duda que todos tenían al darse cuenta.

¿Donde esta Natsu?

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Levy y Juvia, suspiraron al pensar que Natsu si tuvo los 3 meses para entrenar y esperaban que lo haya aprovechado. Pero Gray estaba furioso porque su amigo/rival pudo entrenar y lo más seguro es que, a causa de su irresponsabilidad Natsu podría haberlo superado. Lo que les saca una gota de sudor en la nuca a todos.

Lo que no sabían era que Natsu no había hecho nada mas que entrenar, sino que había descubierto algo que haría que todo Fairy Tail… mejor dicho que toda Magnolia quedaría patas arriba. Pero claro, todos se preguntarán…

¿Qué será lo que Natsu habrá hecho?¿Que fue lo que descubrió?¿Sera para bien o para mal?


	2. Mi otro yo

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail e Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus originales creadores**

 **Que empiece la acción**

Podemos ver a Natsu caminando por los lugares cercanos a la playa buscando a sus amigos, ya pasaron 2 meses de entrenamiento para los juegos mágicos y sin pistas de ellos. Esto le parecía extraño y siendo franco le estaba preocupando. Dos meses atrás, había ido a un lugar más alejado para poder entrenar su magia Dragon Slayer. Tenía la obligación de volverse más fuerte, Fairy Tail estaba en muy malas condiciones tanto económica como popularmente, aún no entendía cómo fue que pudieron mantenerse de pie después de ver el edificio, parecía que se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento. Eso debía cambiar…

Entreno, entreno y entreno hasta romperse los huesos y hacerlos polvo, teniendo las imágenes de todos sufriendo de todos esos malditos que se burlaban de Fairy Tail. No podía permitírselo, no podía fracasar esta vez, debía… debía… DEBÍA… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió. Natsu estallo en un aura roja como la sangre despidiendo así un viento tan violento que hizo que los árboles que estaba cerca volaran creando un cráter de 10 metros de diámetro. Se desplomo en el suelo respirando pesadamente por tal desprendimiento de poder, jamás en su vida había hecho algo así. Y tampoco había visto algo parecido en su vida. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es de que sus ojos se volvieron azules oscuro y con corneas rojas como la sangre pareciendo una bestia. Decidió que era mejor descansar por hoy e intentar pensar que fue lo que pasó. Pero no contaba con que una pequeña niña lo estuviese mirando todo el tiempo un poco sorprendida para luego sonreír.

¿?:- Vaya, esto fue inesperado. Pero a fin de cuentas todo era cierto.-

 **Más tarde…**

Podemos ver a nuestro prota mirando el mar pensando en lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás, fue algo realmente raro, es una lástima que el abuelo no estuviera aquí quizás podría ayudarle pero el al igual que todos se estaban preparando para los juegos. Pero quedarse ahí y preguntarse todo el tiempo no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado así que decidió irse a dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba comiendo en la playa debajo de la sombrilla disfrutando del paisaje, realmente era muy relajante estar en la playa. Justo en ese momento se encontró con Jet y Droy los cuales lo saludaron y le preguntaron si él sabía que fue esa energía que sintieron ayer. No era algo que ellos hayan visto antes. Natsu les dijo que había sido él el que despidió esa energía lo cual sorprendió bastante a sus compañeros para después sonreír grandemente sabiendo que ahora tendrían una ventaja e ilusionándose de poder ganar mientras Natsu murmuraba sobre patearle el culo a Gray sacándole una gota de sudor a sus amigos y después estos se rían. Realmente esos 2 no tienen remedio. Así todos se despidieron y se fueron a entrenar ya faltando 1 mes para los juegos.

Natsu siguió la guía de entrenamiento de su padre, 200 abdominales, 200 flexiones, cargar piedras de tamaño MUY grande, etc… Pero no podía evitar sentir que alguien le estaba observando, ya lo había sentido ayer pero no le había dado importancia. Busco esa presencia que le molestaba mucho pero nada hasta que escucho a una persona hablar.

¿?:- Fue inesperado lo de ayer, o no?

Se dio la vuelta para ver nada más ni nada menos que a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

Natsu:-Primera!

Mavis:-No creí que fueras tu el heredero del legendario demonio perro. Pero resulto que investigarte de cerca fue beneficioso.

Natsu:-De que habla?

Mavis:-Recuerdas lo ocurrido ayer?- Si- Pues resulta que existe un legado perteneciente al Gran Demonio Perro, "Inu-no-Taisho". El demonio más poderoso de la era feudal, se decía que no tenía igual.

Natsu:- Y que tiene ese legado de especial? Y que tiene que ver conmigo?

Mavis:- Tu eres el heredero porque él es tu ancestro.-dice sorprendiendo a Natsu- y lo sé por esa explosión de poder de ayer no es magia cualquiera, es magia proveniente de demonios. Acompañame.

Y con esas palabras Natsu siguió a Mavis con curiosidad y con ansias de poder saber más de este legado, ya que si este demonio era tan fuerte como ella decía entonces no tenía chance de perder.

30 minutos después…

Llegando a lo más profundo del bosque Mavis decidió que sería el lugar perfecto para poder despertar los poderes de Natsu.

Mavis:- Bien Natsu, ahora necesitare que te sientes y cierres los ojos.- dijo sonriendo.

Natsu sin perder tiempo cerró los ojos, entonces la Shodaime hizo aparecer un círculo mágico dorado en su mano derecha para luego proceder y tocar la cabeza de Natsu.

 **Paisaje mental de Natsu**

Natsu abrió los ojos, preguntándose donde estaba. Hace unos momentos estaba con la primera maestr de Fairy Tail y ahora está en este lugar de lo más raro, ya que era blanco y blanco nada más. Busco con su mirada a Mavis pero no estaba.

Decidio recorrer el lugar para encontrarla o encontrar algo. Busco y busco, hasta que de repente una luz blanca brillo, tapo sus ojos para no segarse. Al apagarse el brillo pudo ver que se encontraba en un bosque. Pero sabía que no era el mismo bosque en el cual se encontraba hace unos momentos ya que el olor que había no era el mismo.

Natsu:- HOLAAAAAA? ¡ HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ…? ¡

¿?:- NO GRITES NO SOMOS SORDOS¡

¿?:- Hm, este es nuestro supuesto heredero, que infortunio.

¿?:- Dejen de quejarse.

Se empezaron a escuchar voces lo que hizo que Natsu se detuviera en seco para que luego un brillo blanco empezara a emerger de la nada mostrando la figura de 3 hombres. Bueno 2 hombres y un niño.

HEY!

Al desaparecer el brillo mostro a un chico de su edad que tiene el pelo largo de color blanco plateado con el fleco cubriéndole su frente con dos largos mechones a los lados, tiene dos orejas de perro, sus cejas son negras y gruesas, y sus ojos son de un color dorado. Vestía un kimono rojo sangre y traía una espada de la cual podía sentirse un poder monstruoso.

Uno de los hombres tiene el mismo color de pelo y también mismo color de ojos que el chico, tiene piel blanca, garras que son en extremo filosas, tiene una especie de marca de una luna morada, sus orejas puntiagudas y las franjas de color morado en sus mejillas y también sobre sus ojos. Lleva un kimono masculino blanco el cual tiene varios bordados de color rojo con varios hexágonos dibujados y en los mismos se aprecia lo que parece ser una flor en el centro, sobre el cual lleva una armadura de acero con púas, lleva un obi de color amarillo i morado en la cintura en el que porta 2 espadas; y sobre el hombro derecho lleva su estola de color blanco (Mokomoko).

La última persona tenía una ropa y aspecto parecido al del hombre pero tenía el pelo atado a una cola de caballo, una armadura diferente y una espada en la espalda.

Natsu:- Quienes son ustedes?- pregunta sorprendido.

El último hombre mencionado rie un poco ante la cara de Natsu y contesta

¿?:- Hola Natsu, mi nombre es Inu no Taishoo, el Gran Perro Demonio. El es Inuyasha- señalando al chico perro que saludo con un "yo"- y este es Sesshomaru- señalando al otro hombre que no dijo nada- y nosotros somos tus antepasados.

Perdón que sea tan corto, y que haya tardado mucho en escribir esto, es que soy nuevo y gracias a los que vieron esta historia y a los que la siguen.


	3. Despertar

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail e Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus originales creadores**

 **Que empiece la acción**

Este podía ser la descripción de "un día raro", es decir, no todos los días te encuentras con tus antepasados cara a cara, para que luego resulten ser seres sobrenaturales que fueron declarados en sus momentos de gloria como los más poderosos. Pero quien dice que esto no se le podía llamar suerte del demonio. (JAJAJA entienden… del demonio… digo… ok no importa -_-)

Natsu:- (Sorprendido) Mis… antepasados?

Sesshomaru:- Teniendo oídos de dragón, los cuales son los más agudos entre todas las criaturas mitológica, hay que repetir las cosas? Que fastidio…

Natsu:-(con ojos blancos enojados anime) OYE!

Inuyasha:- Je… ignóralo nunca a sido de tener paciencia en lo que respecta a otros humanos que no hayan sido Rin.

Sesshomaru:( con cara seria pero homicida) Lo dice un maldito Hanyou Tsundere…

Inuyasha:- (furioso con ojos enojados anime) NANDATO TEME? ¡

Y así comenzó una pelea verbal entre hermanos los cual saco una gota de sudor a los presentes en sus nucas. Inu no Taisho se agarraba el tronco de la nariz con sus dedos frustrado de no poder hacer que sus dos hijos se lleven bien. Ni la muerte los detiene.

Mientras Natsu miraba esto haciéndole recordar como él y Gray suelen pelear por cualquier cosa lo cual le hace sacar una sonrisa de la que no se da cuenta.

Mavis:- Te recuerda a ti y a Gray verdad?- tomando de sorpresa a Natsu el cual gira con prisa para ver a Mavis sonriendo.

Natsu:-(sonrojado) D-De que habla? ¿Gray y yo hermanos? Ni muerto?

Inuyasha:- Y luego yo soy el Tsundere

Sesshomaru:- Hm

Natsu:- HEY- exclama mientras Inu y Mavis ríen.

Inu no Taisho:- Bueno volviendo al tema. Natsu, Mavis te trajo hasta aquí para, no solamente saber de tu linaje, sino también para entrenar y desbloquear, como lo llaman ahora, tu línea de ADN.

Natsu:(confuso)- Que es eso?- dijo haciendo que todos se caigan de espaldas, excepto Sesshomaru que nada más se quedo parado mirando a Natsu pensando una sola palabra que lo describía a la perfección. "Idiota". Pero bueno, Natsu es Natsu.=)

Mavis:(levantándose)- Se refiere a que "desbloqueara" tu verdadero yo.

Natsu:- Mi verdadero yo?

Inuyasha:- Así es.

Natsu:- Ok… pero…

Inuyasha:- Que pasa?- curioso

Natsu:- Mavis, como sabias de esto? Ni siquiera yo estaba enterado.

Mavis miro abajo con una sonrisa triste recordando cómo fue que lo supo y por "quién", queriendo cambiar el tema Inu-no-Taisho decidió hablar.

Inu-no-Taisho:- Eso es lo menos importante Natsu lo sabrás después. Ahora tenemos que proseguir a desbloquear tu sangre demoniaca. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.

Ambos:- Si.

Los tres demonios perros avanzaron hacia Natsu. InuTaisho al frente, Inuyasha a la derecha y Sesshomaru a la izquierda. Y entonces tocaron su cabeza con sus dedos para que luego el aura roja que Natsu había descargado ayer hiciera su aparición nuevamente y sus ojos cambiasen al mismo color que los de ayer. Pero luego hubo un brillo que cubrió todo el lugar.

 **NATSU POV**

Puedo sentirlo… esto… este poder, es el mismo de ayer pero… es más fuerte. Acaso este soy realmente…? Este he sido yo toda mi vida…? Pero… Por qué me entero ahora, más bien por qué ahora tengo mi verdadero poder?

Seguía preguntándome cosas que no me di cuenta de que la luz se había ido. Después de unos segundos abrí los ojos y note el cambio. El poder que corría por mi sangre, mis sentidos, olfato, oídos, gusto, todo. Estaba a otro nivel. Mire abajo y note que mi ropa había cambiado, llevaba el mismo kimono que Inuyocha, o como se llame, solo que color negro y la ropa de debajo azul. Luego estaba mi cabello que era más largo, seguía siendo salmón pero más intenso, pero… TAMBIEN OREJAS DE PERRO?!

Inuyasha:- Jajaja, sip, era de esperarse, te volviste un calco igualito a mí!

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, los vi a los 3 parados delante de mí Inu-lo que sae y su padre sonriendo y el otro amargado con la misma cara, me di la vuelta para ver a Mavis que me veía tambien sonriendo pero… un poco roja?

 **NATSU POV END**

Natsu miro de nuevo a los 3 demonios perros buscando respuestas.

Sesshomaru:- Este eres tu Natsu Dragneel, no, Natsu Inutaisho Dragneel debería llamarte ahora.

Natsu:- Eh?

InuTaisho:- Este has sido siempre Natsu. A esto decía cuando decía desbloquear tu ADN.

Mavis se acerco con un espejo, ya con el color de su piel normal (vaya a saber de dónde lo saco) para que pudiera verse bien. Al verse a sí mismo no lo podía creer, era un calco exacto de Inuyasha, solo que su cabello seguía siendo rosa y sus ropas eran negras y azules.

Natsu:- Este… soy yo?- sorprendido

Inuyasha:- Si, como siempre debió ser. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero no podemos perder más tiempo. Te iremos explicando mientras entrenas con cada uno de nosotros y poder usar todos tus poderes.

Natsu:- Entonces no se diga mas.

Inyasha:- Bien esa es la actitud. Yo sere tu oponente.- sacando su espada Tessaiga

Natsu:- Moete Kitazo.

Pido de nuevo disculpas por la demora y que sea tan corto el capitulo. Me fue algo difícil poder empezar pero en la parte del entrenamiento hare que sea lo más largo posible.

JANE.


End file.
